bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Antroz
Antroz was the Makuta of Xia and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He and the other Makuta stationed in Karda Nui were the main antagonists of the 2008 storyline. History Creation Approximately 100,000 years ago, Antroz was created, by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using the substance known as Antidermis. Like the other Makuta, he was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to maintaining order throughout the universe. Antroz created numerous breeds of Rahi beasts to populate the Matoran Universe, as per his duties. Following the Metru Nui Civil War, Antroz was assigned to supervise the island of Xia. Rebellion When Makuta Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Antroz was one of the first to side with him. Like the other Makuta, Antroz later evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered to Destral by Teridax, helped modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form. Before the Brotherhood was discovered to have turned into a malevolent organization, Antroz had a squad of Toa Hagah assigned to him. These Toa were killed when Toa Norik and his team rebelled against Teridax. He was the leader of the Phantoka Makuta who were tasked with invading Karda Nui. The Invasion of Karda Nui .]] Antroz was chosen to lead the Makuta to invade Karda Nui, a sign of his high rank within the Brotherhood. Their goal was to transform all Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran to prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light, and control Mata Nui's situation. Antroz attempted to ask Icarax, who was not part of the assignment, to join them, and Antroz gave up trying to convince him to do so. Shortly upon arrival in the Core, Antroz assigned three of his number to go to the swamp to control part of the situation from there. He, Chirox, and Vamprah then flew up to the villages to terrorize the Matoran, and used Shadow Leeches to turn them into Shadow Matoran. They assaulted the villages for a week, until Matoro fell through the hole in the roof of the dome, and used the Ignika to revive Mata Nui. The bright light emitted from the event caused Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox to go blind. The three Makuta soon discovered that they could use Matoran to act as their eyes, and thus partially help them in battle. The three blind Makuta chose three Shadow Matoran to act as their eyes, Antroz choosing Radiak to act as his. The three Makuta were attacking the remaining Av-Matoran when the Toa Nuva appeared. After being shot by a ball of light from Pohatu's Midak Skyblaster, the Makuta decided to retreat momentarily to their lair, where Antroz decided to ask for Icarax's help. Sending Vamprah to retrieve Mutran from his lair, Antroz ordered the mad scientist to create a flying Rahi capable of traveling great distances at high speeds, and with enough power to deal with anything in its way. Antroz later sent Radiak to lead the Toa into an ambush, and attacked Photok and Pohatu when they fell for it, and then Lewa and Kopaka when they came to rescue them, though Lewa later escaped. Antroz had the captured Toa chained up in his lair, and pursued Lewa and Tanma, taunting them about their captured friends. Returning to his lair, Antroz conversed with the unconscious suspended bodies of Kopaka, Pohatu, Solek and Photok, until Lewa and Tanma took him by surprise and attacked him, successfully freeing their comrades. The Toa retreated as the Makuta approached, escaping the lair. Later, when Mutran and Chirox created the Rahi-Matoran hybrid, Antroz deemed it perfect enough, and had Vican ride it out of Karda Nui and towards Destral to deliver a message to Icarax. The Toa Nuva later tricked Kirop into leading them to the Shadow Leech Hive. Breaking the entrance down, they proceeded to look for the Shadow Leech vats, unaware that Mutran had disguised them as a blank wall. Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox arrived soon after, unleashing their power on Kopaka and Solek, who had managed to incapacitate Mutran. After separating the two, Antroz and Mutran knocked the other Toa and Matoran out, assigning Chirox and Vamprah to guard the Matoran, while he and Mutran went to interrogate the Toa. Mutran was about to expose Lewa to a Shadow Leech, when Pohatu created a diversion, freeing himself and his allies. Rejoining with the Matoran and the Toa Ignika, the Toa Nuva smashed the vats on their way out of the hive, and brought it down. Regrouping in Antroz's lair, the Makuta planned a final assault on the villages. When Icarax arrived, Antroz ordered him to obtain Toa Ignika's mask. They left to assault the village and find the Toa, only to discover that the Toa had doubled back to get the third Keystone from Antroz's lair. During the battle that followed, Antroz's armor was punctured when Kopaka reflected his heat vision back at him, and Icarax caused Antroz to fall towards the swamp when he sent Pohatu and Photok into a dive using his Gravity powers. Mutran unleashed a huge Shadow blast to end the battle, and the Makuta forces retreated into the swamp to reunite with the team down below. He, Vamprah, Chirox, and their Shadow Matoran later joined the Mistika Makuta to face the Mistika Toa Nuva. Antroz was preparing to unleash a Shadow blast when his hand was frozen by Kopaka as the Phantoka Toa Nuva and their three Av-Matoran joined with the Mistika Toa Nuva. The Makuta then engaged in combat with the Toa Nuva. After the Toa Nuva joined the six Keystones back together, Tahu managed to insert the Keystone into center of the figure etched onto the side of the Codrex, thus lowering the barrier around the Codrex. However, Antroz managed to stealthily get inside the Codrex as Tahu retrieved the Keystone to prevent the Makuta from following. Following the Toa by the sound of their voices, Antroz then hijacked the Jetrax T6 before Kopaka could get in it. When shapeshifting, he ejected the Tridax Pod he held to better suit him, and was amazed that he could see again by the vehicle's power. While escaping from the Toa, he momentarily steered the vehicle into a massive Lightstone, charging it with energy. Antroz then steered the Jetrax T6 out of the Codrex, and fought in aerial combat against the other two vehicles, Rockoh T3 and Axalara T9. Eventually, Kopaka caught up with the vehicles and began lowering the temperature against the vehicle until it stopped functioning as Lewa and Pohatu rode their vehicles towards him. Before the Toa could react, Antroz teleported out of the vehicle, which was then reclaimed by Kopaka, and traveled to the small island Mutran worked on. Antroz informed Mutran that it was time for him to fulfill his role in the Plan. He ordered Mutran to find Radiak and summon him back to his side so his sight could be restored, and for the Makuta to aid Gorast and Vamprah in their struggle against Icarax, who was attempting to sabotage the plan. Later, when the Energy Storms began, Antroz attempted to have Bitil assist him out of Karda Nui, which Bitil refused to do. He was then killed by the storm. Final Battle .]] In the Swamp of Secrets, Antroz stole a vehicle known as the Jetrax T6 before Kopaka could get to it. He then rammed it into one of the giant lightstones in the Codrex and charged it with an energy older than the stars. He then sped out of the Codrex into the swamp again, flanked by Lewa and Pohatu, Pohatu with a vehicle of his own, Lewa, too, had a vehicle. Antroz ordered Radiak to distract Kopaka, so he could get away more quickly, which he did, until Takanuva offered to deal with him so Kopaka could catch up. After the Toa Nuva took back the Jetrax, Antroz could no longer see, and had to teleport little by little to Mutran's new camp. He ordered Mutran to get a Shadow Matoran to help him see. After recieving the Shadow Matoran, Antroz left, and Mutran was dragged into a fight by Gorast. Antroz is now dead as Teridax's Plan has been completed and the Energy Storms have started. Personality Antroz was a skilled tactical commander and an accomplished warrior. Unlike Makuta Teridax, he did not underestimate his foes. He also had a rare sense of honor, opposing cheating and deceit and wishing to win a fight fairly. He, like Vamprah and Chirox, spread darkness wherever he flew. Powers and Tools Being a Makuta, Antroz possessed control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, as well as forty Rahkshi Powers. He no longer has the ability of heat vision or laser vision. This is due to him being blinded and his sight destroyed. He wore the Kanohi Jutlin, Great Mask of Corruption. It could cause objects to rot and break down. Antroz also used a Tridax Pod, which contained 4 Shadow Leeches. These Leeches were able to drain light out of beings. Along with that he used his new claws and poisonous teeth as weapons. Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' - In a Flashback *''Into the Darkness'' - Mentioned only *''Takanuva's Blog'' - Referred to *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''Comic 14: End '' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Set Information Antroz *Antroz's piece count is 53 *Antroz's set number is 8691 *Antroz could be combined with Lewa Tanma and Radiak to form the alternate model of Spiriah. Jetrax T6 *Jetrax T6 includes 422 pieces, of which 33 is used to build Antroz *Jetrax T6's set number is 8942. Trivia *Antroz, Radiak, Lewa, and Tanma are parts of the Spiriah combiner. *He was re-released with the Jetrax T6 after stealing it from Kopaka. *Antroz had a high position in the Brotherhood and would be the new leader if Teridax died. *The Destral Cycle was Antroz's favorite vehicle. Gallery T6.jpg|Antroz riding another version of the Jetrax T6 Mistika Antroz.PNG|Antroz when he hijacked the Jetrax T6 Antroz.png|Antroz as seen in Karda Nui JetraxHijacked.png|Antroz on the Jetrax T6 Jutlin2.jpg|Antroz´s mask, the Kanohi Jutlin 8942 image1.png|Antroz riding the normal version of the Jetrax T6 Antroz2.jpg|Another picture of Antroz fi:Antroz Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Deceased Characters Category:Makuta (Species) Category:Shadow Category:Characters Category:Karda Nui